


Touch my body doctor.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom!Harry, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor!Louis, F/F, First Anal, First Sex, Love, Masturbating, Omega!Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis, alpha!louis, blowjob, larry - Freeform, larrysmut, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 16. In the middle of the puberty and when he becomes  ill before his central final examinations are written, he thinks everything seems to fail. Harry hates doctors. Always these white clothes and the smell. However, then he gets to know doctor Tomlinson and the practise will be his second home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of course you need to go.

HARRYS POV:

 

*cough, cough*

 

When I open my eyes I feel every single bone of my body.

, Harry get up ", my mother Anne calls the black spiral staircase up.

, cough briefly and my head feels hotter than ever before.

, Yes, I am awake ", I answer coughing.

But I must be quiet today the central final examinations begin Without big think I get up from my bed. My complete body trembles and I cough once again before I enter to the bathroom . When I look in the mirror, I see my long curly hair sticking on my forehead. How can somone be so quickly ill only, after only 24 hours?.

, Harry you are awake? ", my mother comes hectically in the bathroom.

, Yes I ´m ready ...".,

,oh my God honey what is wrong? ", she asks me anxiously and touches mine curl from my face

., I am ok mum, can i please dress up now ?a", I answer irritated and try to suppress a cough

., no! You do not go to school like this , you look awful ... I call the doctor ", Anne detains me.

, no mum I need to go , please no doctor. I have to go to the school because of the exams ", I hiss loudly

, call the doctor in, you will be better", explains my mother and leaves hectically the space.

I run crossly behind her.

, you know certainly how much I hate doctors . I will not come with you ", i shout furiously the stair down

., wathever you come with me ", she shouts back.

As if the doctor is not quite bad enough, no, i will still miss my first work. These are the most important works of the whole school years.

Furiously and tiredly I drop myself in the bed. Doctors are the worst people for me. Just this disinfection smell makes me crazy.

, Harry we have an appointment around 9; 15 o'clock ", my mother interrupts my short day dream.

I twist irritated the eyes. With shaking hands I dress my jogging trousers and a pullover.

, Ready? ", my Anne asks me and scrutinises me from above down.

I nod weakly and go to the car. It smells of tulips and it is really freshly in the early morning.

With the drive I briefly drive a car window under and let the the morning air wandering in my lungs.

, Harry make the window up! ", shouts my mother loudly.

, Why I wanted to catch only a little fresh air ", I hiss back.

, fresh air? You are quite ill enough ", she answers loudly.

My mother is silly 24 hours. It has begun when my father has left us. I do not hate him for it. Only for the fact that he has left alone my mum with all the situation at home.

In the practise I try to calm my heart. This way from the car up to the entrance feels always so countlessly long.

,It will be ok", I hear a rough voice behind me.

I turn round startled and see a big man standing before me. He wears black glasses and has brown hair. His blue eyes bite in mine green. He solidifies for a short momen and then detains us the door. My nervousness disappears briefly and as soon as he left the space the disappears comes again.

In the waiting room come i hear different caughing. Just the bacteria let me almost tear down on the ground.

, Harry styles please ", a voice sounds the space. If it is not quite badly enough my mother still comes more embarrassingly with to the doctor's office.


	2. Doctor's office number 7.

,,You can gcome with me ", the doctor assistant shows us the way.

Only this smell makes my legs soft. I hate everything what I see. These white walls and the hectic doctors.

, It will be ok sweety ", my mother whispers to me.

,, So room number 7 for you harry styles, Dr.Tomlinson will be here in a few minutes ", the assistant says then and shows us the space. 

With small steps I approach the space and enter him only reluctantly. I look nervously. I hate doctors so much.

, Dr. Tomlinson is nice he will not hurt you", my Anne interrupts the silence .

, mum I ´m not 5 years old you don´t need to act like i´m about to cry ", I hiss back.

, Well, you just seem a little bit nervously ", she grins.

The door opens and the man of the entrance enters according to the space.

, so hello, my name is Dr. Tomlinson nice to meet you ", he welcomes me and holds out the hand to me.

My hand and his hands shaking nervously and his warm hands make me sweaty. We look in to each others eyes and the whole room is full of silence.. His nice blue eyes eat into mine green and his warm hand lets my body prickle.

, Hello, I am Anne you know me already ", my mother welcomes him and shakes also his hand.

Dr. Tomlinson loos still at me and takes a seat beside me on a small black chair.

 

LOUIS POV:

 

There he sits. Harry Styles. He is so young. Straight spot 16. Too young to be so sexy

., what are your problem )Mr. Styles? ", I ask him nervously and uncertainly. I must be serious as possible. As Harry only stares at me I briefly cough.

, Ehm he has quite strong attacks of fever and cough it simply came over the night ", Anne interrupts the silence.

,Mh OK I will control first your breathing to find out if your bronchi are alright ", I explain and leave the place a little bit.

, For this you ... you need to take off your pullover ", I swallow loudly.

My body excites and I must try everything to tear myself together.

,... OK ", Harry answers and gets up slowly. I try to hold my looks on the sheet of paper.

I do not succeed. Quick he takes off his thick pullover and his small upper part of the body appears. I try to hide my erection. My penis pulsates like crazy.

, i´m ready ", Harry whispers and positions himself before me.

, shit ", I curse and bite my lips.

Quick I shake my head. 

,OK I hear your bronchi now, inhales once deeply ", I say and position myself before him.

He is smaller 1 whole head than me and his small green kuller eyes drive my body up and down. My stiff penis wanders along my narrow white trousers. Harry raises the arms and inhales. His breath is like music in my ears. Pure sex.

, And ?", his mother asks me anxiously. Once again I want that he inhales. I never wanted to tear anybody with pleasure the clothes ., OK your Bronchen seem to be .... Mr.sty. \".

, please don´t call me Mr. Styles I am nervously enough ", Harry interrupts me loudly. I grin. Small cheeky patient.

, okay , we should do a blood test Harry maybe you just need vitamin", I say and push my chair again closer to him.   
,He does not deter when i touch his elbow.  
., no! i hate this , please ", he hisses. I look at him frightened.

., It´s a normal thing i would never hurt you ", I continue.

, Nevertheless , NO ", Harry weeps.

., Harry you can trust me , i do this every day at least 10 times, you will be ok , i promise", I try to calm him down and take his hand.

, your mummy comes along and nothing will happen to you ", I add.

He lays his hand in mine and his small hand looks so tiny in mine.

, Ok but i want to do it without my mum , she can wait ", he answers quietly and strokes my back of the hand without his mother can see it.

., OK we will be back in a few minutes ", I say and please him from the space out. 

On the way to the lab I pull my T-shirt so far down till it almost breaks, nobody should discover my erection.

, OK here is it", I say and open him the door.

., thanks Dr. Tomlinson ", he thanks and grins with a teasing look.

I look at him with a open mouth.

, Ok i will do... ".

, How old are you?", Harry interrupts me.

I look confused at him. 

,Sorry? ", I ask as if I had failed to hear it.  
, you know what I´ve asked, how old are you? ", Harry repeats his question. 

,Harry you should not ask me that kind of question ", I answer and take his nakten arm. His cold arm is warmed up by my hand.

, I know that you want to say it me... they do not try to respeak it", Harry says then. I swallow loudly and kneel before him, and lay a traffic jam tube around his arm.

, 39 ", I answer quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for updates on the storys @skrillftlarry


End file.
